My Footsteps in Yours
by Yo-Nv-Ga-Le-Gi
Summary: Tenchi yells at Ryoko and Ayeka for fighting. Ayeka is understanding, but Ryoko takes it hard. Tenchi feels remorse, after finally understanding himself, and Ryoko wants to leave. Can Tenchi convince her to stay before that both lose on a chance at love?


My Footstep in Yours

She sat on the roof, just like every night. A bottle of sake was her only comfort for the harsh cold fall night. She always loved watching the sun set as it painted the sky all the colors that reflected her thoughts. Red for passion, purple for mystery. One color she could not find in this sky tonight though. Love was not in her heart now. She could still feel his anger, his rage at her. Ayeka and Ryoko had another fight over who should be the one to sit next to Tenchi that night. As if something so minuet had been blown way out of size into something so pointless, but that's always how this kind of thing started. They had both raised their powers at each other, this time destroying most of the living room. Tenchi had had it. If something wasn't said, things would only get worse.

"Why do you both insist on stupid arguments? It isn't getting either of you anywhere. I'm so sick of having to put with the two of you arguing over me like this. Do you know this is the fourth time this week that you two have broken something?" said Tenchi.

Tenchi stood in front of them silent after this to let the truth of his words sink in. He knew that they were hearing him, but a voice deep inside of him knew that yelling was too much over something like this. But it had to come to an end. Maybe it was his fault, dragging them day in and out like he had without making a choice, but the choice he would make could break many hearts. He should be used to that by now, after all the event he had with his mother was the main fear he had. Yelling at his mother like he had...it could only have hurt her more than it did him. Tenchi prayed everyday for her forgiveness.

'Why do I have to keep putting them through this. If it wasn't for the fighting, I might be with one of them right now.' thought Tenchi.

'I can see his anger at the demon, she knows she shouldn't fighting, but how can he be mad at me? I'm only defending Tenchi from her evil contamination! But then why can't he see I only do it because I must?'

As Tenchi saw his words sink in, he spoke again, but this time in a more soothing tone.

"I don understand why you teo have to fight so much, and don't really care for excuses, so both of you need to get along or just stay away from each other. Both of you got that?"

Ayeka could only nod, for she had her head down to avoid having to look into Tenchi's eyes. The words had stuck very well with her. The Jurian princess was about to move for the stairs to go to her room, but stopped before her foot could hit the first step.

Ryoko, who had stood with silence, could not hold it anymore. It wasn't her fault all the time. If Tenchi wouldn't see that she only fought to prove her conviction for him, then she would have to change tactics.

"But Tenchi, she starts is all the time. Can't you see that?" said Ryoko with a timid voice.

'Here it goes again, another excuse.' Tenchi had it this time. He blew up at this comment by the former space pirate.

"Excuses, Ryoko, that's all you have to say? Why cant you just admit that you've done wrong, stop worrying about where the blame lies, and except the facts?"

He turned from the pirate, holding to his determination to stop the fighting.

'I will not give in to this. This has to end.'

These words had hit her like a energy blast, but with the only pain she could feel in her heart. She looked at the ground to hide the oncoming tears. She did tire of the fighting, but hated even more the endless day after day of fruitless labor she put into winning over the only man she could ever love. After a life of complete misery, sorrow, bloodshed, the only one who could take away the pain was scolding her for holding fast to her love for him. The cyan-haired beauty looked up from her thought to the back of Tenchi. She approached him with soft footsteps and place a hand on his shoulder. No sooner had her fingertips touched the smooth cotton of his white shirt had he knocked it away with his own hand.

"Don't touch me Ryoko. If you want to do me any favors right now, leave me alone. For once, just give me some space."

No more could be said. This had done it for the space pirate. In the whole of two minutes, his decision was clear. He had no love for her, none with which he could return the love of hers. She could not speak, only stand their, letting her heart shatter into thousands of bits of glass. The last sound heard of Ryoko before she phased away was a small sniff, a quiet, dry sob, sounding as if it came from far away. For only Tenchi to hear was Ryoko in a broken, tiny voice, barely was he able to pick it up. She sounded past the point of tears.

"I'm sorry. I won't interfere anymore in your life."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Washu could only look back on what had just happened as she at at her lab table, recording data from the argument tonight. Her hands were hoverng just over the holotop keyboard. A picture of Tenchi was on the screen, showing, in Washu's opinion, the most angred face he had ever shown. At the left in front of him was Ryoko, her daughter, taking the full force of his fury. For the whole of the time of the outbreak, Sasami, Nobuyuki, Mihoshi, and Yosho had looked on with shock, but with some understanding. Although the fighting had become part of the norm at the Masaki home, it was getting old fast. If Tenchi hadn't said anything, it would have let the fighting continue until someone got hurt.

'He really did it tonight. I've never seen him so upset before. But both of them had it coming.'

So caught up in thought, Washu didn't notice Yosho enter from a sub-space door behind her. "Hello Little Washu. I brought you some hot tea from Sasami."

"Ah, Lord Yosho, good to see you. Thank you for the tea, it's just what I need." She took a sip of the simmering liquid. "Its really good. My compliments to Sasami."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Yosho spoke.

"What troubles you Little Washu? You would usually be explaining some sort of project by now, like you do everytime I'm in here."

"Well, I was just thinking…"

"As was I, and I believe it is safe to say your thoughts linger on the evening events?" Washu looked at Yosho with a warm smile. "I can see that there is no fooling you, Lord Yosho." She paused for a moment of tea, searching how to express her concerns. She looked at her tea, focusing on the lovely smell of the hot liquid. "I guess that what happened needed to happen. I love Ryoko, but this constant bickering is driving Tenchi up a wall, and if she ever wants to have him, then she had better straighten herself out."

"I can agree, but a flower cannot grow without the proper care. If there is one that should be shared in the blame, one could say the gardener is the one who is at fault."

Washu looked up from her tea, surprised but confused. A moment of thought brought her from the dark. "So Tenchi, eh? I thought of that too. I do agree that he doesn't really see what a good thing that's in front of him. Kinda dense kid, isn't he?"

"Yes, he does seem to ignore the gifts that he has been given. But he has always been hard to warm up to ever since his mother left him, and when he was so young. I believe Ryoko is the closest to Tenchi right now, and he has been pushing her away for so long. But its perhaps determination runs in the blood, eh Washu?"

Washu looked down at her tea again, pondering Yosho's comment. Ryokoand her were very much alike.Se was Washu's only reason to live, just like her love for Tenchi was Ryoko's only reason to live. When entrapped by Kagato, she was completely cut off from her daughter, until she saw here again on Sonja the day of the death of Kagato. She was overjoyed to see her daughter again, but it came at a price. Ryoko never accepted Washu as her real mother, or she just resented her for not protecting her from that bastard. Ryoko may never be close to her, Washu accepted that fact. But if there was a chance for her to ever be happy, she would tear apart every scientific law ever made to see to Ryoko's happiness. But this was one experiment she couldn't interfere with. Ryoko was on her own. But she couldn't completely leave her alone. But what could she do? At last, inspiration hit, and Washu set to typing on her holotop rapidly for the sake of her daughter. This didn't go by Yosho unnoticed. "What are you up to Little Washu? Involved with Tenchi I bet?"

Washu grinned evilly.

"Just a experiment, but it has nothing to do with him in any way. Just something to help out Ryoko. I have faith Tenchi'll come around, we can only hope he will."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenchi was up in his room. He told everyone that he wanted to get some early sleep before he had to work in fields tomorrow. In truth, the only thing he wanted was to be left alone.

"How could I have done that to her? How could I?"

He never meant to hurt Ryoko or Ayeka, but Ryoko was different. He couldn't stand it when she cried. He cared about Ryoko so much…wait, how much? How much could he care without destroying the other girls? He always thought of the girls as family, including Ryoko, but things were different now, he felt it. But he also cared about Ayeka, she was equally hurt from what he said. "How can I ever decide, when I hav this conflict in my heart, tearing it in two?"

"I had to answer that question too when I decided on your mother."

Flabbergasted, Tenchi wheeled around to see his father Nobuyuki standing at the entrance to his room. 'Oh great, just what I need, my dad with some of his "advice." ' thought Tenchi as his father closed the door. "I can tell when my own son is having problems, is there anything you would want to discuss with me?"

Tenchi thought for a moment about whether or not he wanted to share any of his thoughts with his father, who, Tenchi thought, would give him ideas from his "special library". But what harm could it do, sometimes good things come from odd places.

"Well Dad, its just I'm having "girl" problems." Nobuyuki looked at Tenchi with the utmost sincerity and pride. "Well, you cease to surprise me, Tenchi. I never knew you had finally chosen. I'm so glad you finally decided!" Nobuyuki started to pat Tenchi on both of his shoulders as a relentlessly blushing Tenchi tried to pull himself together. "I'm so proud of you son, your mother would be so happy for you, gods rest her soul."

Tenchi, who finally managed to regain his composure, halted his father's approval for a moment. "Its not like that, well, its kind of…I don't really know what it is."

"You've chosen one of them, right Tenchi?" Nobuyuki looked at his son with seriousness on his face, the overjoyed look now gone. Nobuyuki knew when it was appropriate to joke around with his son, but this was not one of those times. He had to be an adult now, and it was more important to be a father and listen.

"Well, I don't really know, I guess that I'm tired of all the fighting that goes on in this house. I want the fighting to stop, but the only way to choose is to break the heart of one of them, so I'm trapped, and I can't live with the violence, but I can't let them live without the truth."

Nobuyuki listened with the greatest intent. At last, his son had come to his senses and wanted to end the love-war that ensued the Masaki home. Although he loved being a father, he wasn't around enough. His work dragged him away when his son needed him most, like with problems such as these. Luckily this time he hadn't missed his chance to find out about his sons' life. Since the death of his wife, playing the role of two parents wasn't easy, but now he could make it up to him. Tenchi, his wife, and himself.

"You know Tenchi, you're so unlike me in so many ways. When I was your age, I wasn't surrounded by beautiful women, but would have given anything to be in your position. But that's just it, I would have pick the most beautiful girl there was in that group, without care of whose heart I broke. But you Tenchi, you're so much better than that. You're stronger, and I know that your mother is truly proud."

Tenchi was taken aback by his fathers words. He knew his dad could be the serious adult that he should be, but Tenchi never saw this side of him. He was stern, honest, but caring, bold. He could see why his mother would notice enough to be attracted him. Moreover, he knew what he was talking about was true.

"I know you're confused and scared, but you need to sort out the unnecessary things going on and focus on what your heart wants. Then you'll be truly happy with her. Now go son, go find her, she needs you."

"Thanks Dad, I think I'll do that."

He gave Nobuyuki a quick hug, and he bolted out the door. Nobuyuki stood, proud of his son as he ran off towards destiny, towards love. "Thata boy Tenchi, keep this up, you'll be just like your mother." He turned and looked towards the window, the pale moonlight pouring into Tenchi's room. "But I'm wrong, aren't I, dear? He's running to save her like how you ran to save me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new wave of tears came down on Ryoko. She knew that she couldn't stay here. The pain she felt was too great, and without the love she so desperately wanted, she might as well be dead. Ryoko was so caught up in her feelings she didn't notice someone walking onto the roof towards her. Nor did she see the shadow of a young man behind her as he stood next to the cyan haired beauty.

"Ryoko, um..…I just wanted to check on you, and see if you would like to walk to me?"

Tenchi nearly kicked himself for how cracked his voice sounded. If Ryoko thought for a second he was teasing her, she would leave for good. He looked at her to gauge her reaction at his arrival. The former space pirate stopped the dry sobs she had before, and just sat still.

'Great. I got this far, now what? I don't know what to say, and should have probably thought it out before jumping into, but there's no going back now, I'm going through. No turning back.'

Clearing his throat, he spoke again.

"Um, Ryoko, I want to sat that I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. It wasn't right, I wasn't thinking clearly." Ryoko remained still, but was now breathing in long, deep breaths.

'Damn him, why does he have to do this? Why is he here? Can't he tell I don't need this right now?'

She was through caring now, she didn't want to hear what Tenchi had to say.

'Why would he even come up here? He would only be here to tell me to leave or that he chose Ayeka.'

"I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want you to get the idea I hate you Ryoko. It's just that…"

She raised herself into stading postition before Tenchi. The streakmakrs of tears scarred her face. Tenchi wouldnt forget that look she had for the rest of his days. It was Ryoko, but no happy smile, no overjoyed look that ould normally lead to a huge hug. She looked empty, the reflection of her soul.

"What Tenchi? It's just that you can't love what everyone else rejects and hates? Don't worry about that, I know just how you feel. There's no reason you should have to worry about my feelings. I know you love Ayeka that's why you always take it easy on her. Well, I won't interrupt your perfect life Tenchi. I'll leave, I won't be a bother."

She lifted herself up and began to float away.

'No, not now, no…she can't leave.' His attempts were futile, she turned to him one last time, and once again spoke in a voice barely audible;

"I'll go on my own. Ryo-Ohki can stay. I won't tear her from Sasami. Goodbye….Tenchi…" Tenchi was desperate; she was gone and there was nothing that he could say that would fix all this. 'The hell with this, I won't lose her.' He scattered off the roof, to the last option he had to get to her. 'I won't lose you Ryoko, I swear it…'

Washu looked on at the monitor now lifeless except the moon in the dark. She never thought that Ryoko would leave, but what women must do, they will do without hesitation. But if Ryoko wouldn't listen to Tenchi, she would have to change the conditions to make things right for them to talk this out. Luckily, she wouldn't have to put in much effort for this to come out alright. The key to this mess was at that very moment stading outside her lab, knocking viciously on the door.

"Come on in Tenchi." She didn't need to say this; Tenchi already was in the lab. One could tell he made a effort to get here quickly, sounding out of breath, but strong and aware of his goal.

"So how can I help you Tenchi?"

"Well Miss Washu, it's about Ryoko, and well…"

Washu jumped from her floating seat, walked right up to Tenchi, looking the boy right in the eye, staring at him for a few minutes. Finally, Washu broke the silence.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Tenchi didn't know what to say. 'How did she know, I thought only Dad knew...Must be parental instinct. She is after all a mother. Or it could be the mental link Ryoko and the red haired genius shared would allow her to know well before Tenchi could stop Ryoko. This was it; she knew, so it might as well be said.

"Yes, with all of my heart. She means more to me than I ever knew anyone could."

Another moment of silence passed where Washu moved back to her monitors to contemplate what he just said.

"She doesn't want to leave, does she Washu?"

'Quick to the point as always, dear Tenchi…' Washu gave a small grin as the young prince stood in ront of the monitors with her.

"No, I don't know what she wants, but I don't think she wants to stay with the current conditions."

"Well what can I do? I tried talking to her, she flew off. Where did she go? Please, you must tell me Washu!"

Washu continued only to look away from Tenchi. She knew what had happened, but she was scared overall for not Ryoko, but Tenchi.

"The only reason I choose to live, Tenchi, is for the benefit of my daughter having a mother. I will never abandon her like when I handed her to Kagato. She is my greatest treasure in life."

Silence passed like rain, each word spoken took a lifetime to say. This was the first time Washu ever spoke to Tenchi about her feelings towards her pirate daughter, but it was important he understand her side of this whole thing.

"She loves you Tenchi, and you hurt her badly tonight. But she isn't mad at you over this. What happened is just a small piece of the puzzle. Do you know why she wants to leave?"

'A simple question,' Washu thought, 'but it should get him thinking.'

Tenchi remained silence, but knew what Washu meant. She always had a way to get him on the right track with the right questions.

"Its because every time she tries to tell you how she feels, or whenever she wants to just be with you, you push her out, or push away. You drag her on everyday, leaving her drinking herself like crazy to null the pain of her heart."

Tenchi knew this was true. It wasn't the only reason she didn't sleep at night. She would drink as much sake without worrying about her health, or more recently, watch him sleep. That was becoming tradition for him; wake up to a wide-eyed space pirate hovering over him. She said it was comforting for her to see him sleep, but Tenchi secretly believed that her nightmares would only haunt her if she ever fell asleep. He still remained silent, letting Washu's words sting like ice.

'I knew all of this, I just never wanted to notice it.'

Washu knew Tenchi thought she was right. It was the final push that was needed to get him there, then she would let him go…

"I want to show you something Tenchi, A small piece of the Ryoko's life after she risked her life to avenge your near death at the hands of Kagato."

She clicked a button on her holotop, and a screen popped in front of Tenchi. It showed recordings of the daily events in the Masaki home. It was mostly the interactions of Tenchi himself and Ryoko. A video recording of Tenchi walking down the stairs for breakfast, Ryoko flying to hug him good morning, Tenchi squirmed in the video out of Ryoko's grasp, still wishing her a good morning and then sitting down to breakfast. The look on Ryoko's face was of pain and heartache, yet she still sat down. A new scene appeared of Ryoko trying to cook Tenchi a lunch for when he came back from working in the fields. She was obviously trying to make up for earlier this morning. Of course, Ryoko wasn't doing to well, and the kitchen was nearly burnt down because she left a burner on with a towel nearby. Her food, which she spent so much time on to make perfect, was ruined. Ashamed of such a simple mistake, she scrambled to clean the mess before Tenchi got home. Tenchi arrived early from the fields, and scolded Ryoko for the mess before she could explain. She spent the rest of her time cleaning up the mess with tears in her eyes. Then the dinner scene so recently. How he yelled at her for merely defending herself. The young prince couldn't watch anymore, for tears had now come to his eyes.

"Enough Washu."

Washu clicked another button on her holotop and the scene on the monitor froze with a single tear forming on Ryoko's face. Washu closed her eyes as she too was hurt by the images on the recording. Having watched it a few times though for taking data, she would think she was used to it. Fighting back tears even now, she looked at her daughter paused in a time of weakness. 'He went longer than I thought…Although from past experiments, I knew he couldn't hold himself forever.'

"What are you going to do now Tenchi? What can you do for her now? How will you help her without hurting her anymore?"

"I can be there for her, that's all I can do. But it won't matter if I can't find her. Please Washu, I know now what I did, but if I don't find her now, she'll think I never loved her…"Washu turned to Tenchi, looking him once again in the eyes. She smiled as he covered his own mouth, unaware that he had at last spoke his true feelings to the genius scientist. "My my, Tenchi, finally taking initiative into this aren't we?"

Her smile grew as she saw Tenchi get redder than an apple. She took a seat on her floating chair, spinning slightly as she estimated each option she had. She knew that only one would end well for this whole situation, but it was also the most risky.

"Well Tenchi, its good to know you finally came around. But I can't help you fix her pain. This is for you to do; I cannot interfere anymore than I have. I will, however, tell you where you should start to look." Tenchi's face lit up with a fresh hope, a smile that would not have been there before if not for the chance to stop the guilt he felt.

"Thanks Little Washu! You're the greatest scientist in the whole world!"

She wheeled around on Tenchi, upset and shocked at his complement.

"The world? You should know by now Tenchi, I am the greatest scientific genius in the whole universe!" A small show of annoyance strained Tenchi's face, but Washu didn't take notice. 'Best not to upset her now, I need what she knows to find Ryoko.' Ignoring this, he focused on whatever Washu had to say from then on.

"Well Tenchi…since you'll be trying to finding her, and I know you will, if things turn out right, do you think, you could call me MOM?"

"Miss Washu, can we worry about this later?"

'Still good old Tenchi. Can't put a joke past him for his life.' The smile she had been holding back since he little joke had now broken through. From this point, she could only hope Tenchi wouldn't mess this up. Otherwise, the stability of her daughter's mind could…She couldn't focus on that. She spun in her chair, bringing up her holotops' keypad at her spins end.

"Very well Tenchi. Lets hope for your sake she's in a listening mood." She typed a few buttons, waiting for the screen to display the need results. She looked at her command as she waited. -GPS location, subject, Ryoko-…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Royal Teardrop. The symbol of sadness of the planet Jurai. Favorite of sad occasions, and the Jurai Royal Family. Ryoko sat surrounded by the deep purple petals of the Teardrops that lay under the tree Funaho as she looked up to the ancient trees branches. 'So much history, you and I. We've have been through hell together, haven't we? Both of us on a strange planet where we don't really belong, but you adapted. Me, I just ruin everything that I ever want. A peaceful life, gone. I can't even get through one day without messing up my life, or the life of the only one who matters.'

But was it her fault? Living the life she had before her imprisonment on earth had taught her no moral values. That bastard, Kagato, he was sure to remove any type of human influence in order to turn her into a more "effective weapon". Weapon, the lowest term of usefulness she ever merited. She wandered throughout the universe, leaving burning worlds all in her wake. Sparing no women , child, husband or lover. Long was the trail of bloodshed and destruction that led to the worst catastrophe she had committed; the near-destruction of Jurai. It was there she made a fateful run-in with Yosho, former Crown Prince of Jurai. In protection of his home planet, the prince chased the pirate throughout the universe, until they both crashed upon the least likely planet to find oneself; Earth, home of Yosho's mother, Funaho. It was here on Earth that Ryoko would lose her gems and her freedom to Yosho. It was he who locked her in that damned cave. Not quite the hell she had been through with Kagato. Of course she wasn't having to obey that monster anymore, but she was now imprisoned to reflect upon the cursed life she had lived. For nearly 700 years, she had to relive the memories of the faces of death, begging that death would free her from this hell. Then, not but roughly 20 years ago, a woman who was descended from Yosho came with a young baby on her back. At this time Ryoko had been able to project a astral body with the remaining power she had. It was then she could see the sun, hear the sound of the wind in the trees. When she saw the woman, she knew she could not be seen. But the greatest moment of her new life and a end to her miserable life was brought upon her back. As the baby turned its gaze to the cave entry, he noticed Ryoko, and began to reach out to her. Never had another living thing given this kind of reaction before. Mostly she was used to terrible screams and the agonizing pleas for the survival of family members before she killed them. She would continue to receive this response from him until he reached an age where she could no longer be seen by the boy, but still she watched over him. More and more did he grow more handsome to her, and the more her heart yearned to be held by him, to have every tear taken, to feel no more pain. When the seal was broken, and he entered the cave, she was sure that he would come to rescue her, her knight in shining armor. He would take her away from the cold and barrenness of the cave. But to her utter heartbreak, she would find that he saw her as a monster, and fled from her. She was broken again, but would not give up in trying to be with him. She went to his school to surprise him, not hurt him, but when the time came, tell him how she felt for him, and he would accept her as his true love from then on. But again heartbreak, as he cut off her hand in a attempt to save himself from the "demon". But she had been give the privilege to live with him, and for a while that was enough. But it was only a taste of the fruit she yearned for. She would throw herself on him time and time again, but to no avail. Now, she knew that he had enough of her. There was no more she could do. If she remained, she would be killed from the inside out.

She rose, looking into the starry night. The lonely space called out to her, her final shelter from the harshness of the world. She felt her feet rise off the ground, slowly, but she soon was hovering just above the water surrounding Funaho. She was just about to leave, but fate would not let her slip away so easily.

"RYOKO!!!"

She went still as the night. She could feel the numbness of her chest, restricting her from breathing properly, only allowing her to breath in short-winded gasps. Fresh tears where running over old ones. She could feel her heart mend itself and tear once again. Her mind raced for the right exit strategy, but it was too late, she had been spotted.

"Ryoko!"

Tenchi made it to the clearing of Funaho just in time to see Ryoko looking as though she was leaving…

RYOKO, PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE!!

He ran to the former space pirate, and stopped just short of the roots of Funhao, mere feet from where she was floating over him, like a waterdrop hanging from a leaf. The moonlight caught her cyan-colored hair in such a way that it gave her a head of silver, she was captavating, but he couldn't lose focus; he had to calm her down, then tell her.

"Ryoko, please, I need to speak with you. You cant leave yet, please."

The tears were flowing more freely now, and Ryoko desperately tried to removed them before Tenchi could see.

"There's nothing more to say Tenchi. I know you want me gone. If you don't mind, I was just leaving."

"No, Ryoko, I wont let you. You cant leave until something is said."

"Why do you care whether I leave or not? I know you love Ayeka, I wouldn't want to ruin the perfect life you have with her. Just let me go Tenchi, its better this way."

Tenchi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never heard her so torn, so…was it hurt that he heard in her voice? Yes, it must be, that was the only thing he hadn't heard in her for as long as he had known her.

"No, please Ryoko, I don't want you to, please, I…"

"You want me here to save you from guilt, so that you wont feel like the you do now for driving me away."

"No, its because…I…I love you Ryoko.

This made Ryoko's heart skip a beat or two. It was as if the gods had smiled down on her pathetic life and granted her the greatest blessing she ever wanted. She wanted so bad not to believe it, but something about his voice just had her. She spun around and teleported out of existence. Just as this happened, Tenchi began to think that she had actually left and began to reach out a hand to where Ryoko was just a minute before. He stopped when two golden feline eyes stared into his. A sinlge look in his chocolate-brown eyes told her what she needed to know. She could tell that her appearance startled him, and he turned slightly red at the closeness she was now giving him. She looked into his eyes as one final tear fell down her cheek. Instinctivly, Tenchi reached out and wiped her single tear away from a cheek he could tell had to burden more than one pain. He wrapped his arms around her waist at the same time she wrapped hers around his neck. He moved his hands up her back, feeling her strong muscles tremble and heard the gasps for air becom even shorter. He rubbed her back to calm her breathing, and heard a purr escape her lips at his loving touch. She leaned in closer to his warm embrace, breathing in his sweet scent. Forever she had wanted this, and never thought of it coming true. She had to be sure that it was real, afraid that she had fallen asleep under Fuaho and the pain had willed her dreams to comfort her. She pulled back only slightly from his arms only so she could look into the eyes of her savior, her champion, her best friend. Looking back into her own were the eyes full of passion, caring, longing, and... love?

"Is this a dream? Could this all be a dream?"

"Yes, it is, The dream we've both dreamt is finally here at last."

She looked deep into his eyes, full of love. Love for _**her**_. She could tell he wanted this for as long she wanted it too.

"Then say it again."

"What is that?"

"Tell me you love me. One more time. Please. That's all need."

"I do love you Ryoko, with all my heart. I'm sorry I pushed you away from me when all you wanted is love. I'll never make that mistake again. You have my word, and my eternal love."

She could tell he spoke of nothing but the truth, just as before, but full of compassion, kindness, and longing. She leaned deeper into his eyes, until her face was millimeters from his. They both knew what this would lead to, they felt it. The time was right, their hearts came to beat as one love, one desire. The moon was gone, and the sun was beginning to shine on the water. Dim orange light lit the water around Funaho as they stood in each others love.

The movement of two lovers was instantaneous. The sun rose on a new day, a day a tearing down of one old things, the building of something beautiful, the first of a many great more.

--------------------------------------------------------------The Greatest Ending Ever Thought Of----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this was muh first ever Tenchi Muyo! Fan Fic. Not so bad if i do say so muhself. So, I wish you all a merry christmas, and may you all find your hearts deepest long, just like tenchi...


End file.
